


A Little Burning Fire

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: fic_promptly, Community: trope_bingo, Explosions, F/M, Fire, Sexual Humor, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bomb gone wrong changes Fiona's life in ways she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Contains canon from seasons 1, 6 and 7 and information from the First Contact graphic novel.
> 
> Fic here has minor corrections from the original fill.
> 
> Prompts:  
> [fic_promptly: Burn Notice, Fiona/any, she now has the power to manipulate fire, much to the horror of Michael's team](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/146394.html?thread=6715098&format=light&posted=1#cmt9167834)  
> [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **trope_bingo** : au: fantasy

Sometime between when Michael left her and when she met him again in Miami, Fiona had gotten a job which required her to replicate an improvised exploding device. She knew what she needed to make the device, a type of fertilizer and semtex. She made the bomb like she did every other bomb she made, making sure she wouldn't get harmed while making the bomb. She was wearing an apron, rubber gloves and goggles for good measure.

Then what she thought wasn't impossible happened. There was a freak accident involving the fertilizer and semtex which knocked Fiona on her back. 

When she woke up, her hands were on fire, despite the rubber gloves being on her hands. Fiona rolled on the floor to extinguish the fire on her hands. When the flames disappeared, Fiona removed the gloves. The gloves were scorched, but her hands didn't have any scars on them. 

Fiona looked at her incomplete bomb. It looked like the one the terrorist she was setting up would use, but because of the fertilizer and semtex incident, it couldn't explode. But she got an idea. 

When it came time to set the bomb off on an Irish road far from Ireland's cities and suburbs, Fiona hid near a barn. She waved her hands towards the bomb.

The bomb exploded as if there was semtex and fertilizer inside of it.

Fiona's trap worked. The perp she was setting up couldn't easily get away without the car and was arrested for being stupid enough to detonate his own barn under his car.

 

Michael and Sam would learn of her powers when they all first reunited in Michael's new loft. 

Fiona had snuck into the loft, hoping she could have some alone time with Michael. She had no clue Sam was also in Miami, having retired there a couple of years before the two of them ended up in the city.

When Fiona saw Sam, she got into a fight with him over the shipment of Libyan weapons she was supposed to receive that he thwarted in Ireland. It was the first time the three had met since, well, Ireland. 

Fiona was so irate at Sam she set his Hawaiian shirt on fire. 

"What the hell?" Sam said. 

"Fi, where'd you learn to do that?" He was still holding Fiona back, not like it would help Sam.

"I got into an accident while you were out of my life. And now I have the power to make things explode and set people on fire."

Meanwhile, Sam had picked up a rag he found in Michael's loft to fan the flames off of the Hawaiian shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me in the motel room?"

"Well, you were asleep, Michael. I thought you needed your rest. The last thing you needed to see was your ex-girlfriend playing with a flame between her fingers."

"I just got this loft. If you burn it down, I'll have to live with my mom. I don't want to live with my mom."

"Why not? She seems like a pleasant person." 

"I don't want to see her right now."

"Okay. But you really should see your mother sometime. I know I'd go and see my mother if I was still in Ireland."

"Mike, we can't have Janey Blaze here running around Miami setting things on fire. What are we going to do?"

"Do you want me to do it again? Because I'll start by scorching the hair off your--"

"Fi, Fi! No, Fi! I want you to make a promise to me. You can't set _anything_ or anyone in this loft on fire for as long as I'm living in it. I'd like you both alive so we can figure out why the hell I'm here. Do you promise?"

"Oh, alright. I promise. But it's okay if we're _outside_ your loft and I scorch--"

"If you even try to do that, I'll throw you in the Miami River myself, sister." 

"Guys, guys! Can we stop fighting?"

"No," Sam and Fiona said at the same time.

"Then it's settled...wait."

 

Fiona kept her promise until Michael forced her to break her promise. He had convinced her that the best way for them to all be together after the debacle in Panama was to make it look like their things were raided and their loft destroyed. By that time, she had moved in with Michael, what she had considered the next step in rekindling their relationship.

Outside of the loft, Fiona held the one thing she was allowed to keep in her right hand, along with some clothes: a snow globe, the one Michael had given to her as a gift shortly after she first arrived in Miami.

With a wave of her left hand, she set the loft ablaze. 

Michael took her free hand. The two of them walked away.

Michael would return to the loft, breaking another promise: he wouldn't come back to it burnt. But he had no other home, so a burned loft was his only option.

He'd also see Fiona back in that burned loft, but it wasn't the happiest of circumstances. In fact, he almost lost her after seeing her back in the loft.

 

On cold winter nights in Ireland, Michael brings in firewood for the cottage's fireplace. Michael doesn't have to start the fire. Fiona starts it with a wave of her hand. It doesn't impress Michael as much anymore, but it amuses his nephew, Charlie, every time. 

One time Charlie asked Fiona "How'd you do that?" after she had started a fire.

Fiona took in a deep breath. "Well, Charlie, your Aunt Fi used to be a normal girl, until..."


End file.
